Mickey Mouse March
"The Mickey Mouse Club March" is the theme song for The Mickey Mouse Club, a children's television series that originally ran from 1955 to 1959 on ABC. It has since become the official theme song of Mickey Mouse and can be heard in many Disney productions, as well as on the videos Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years. The song was reprised with the slower "Now it's time to say goodbye" verse and different lyrics at the end of each episode that became the show's'' alma mater''. The song remains popular as a children's music standard. In the show's opening the song is partially performed by the mute titular character Dumbo and Jiminy Cricket. The song was written by the Mickey Mouse Club host Jimmie Dodd. It was published by Hal Leonard Corporation, July 1, 1955. Dodd wrote other songs used over the course of the series. Dodd was a guitarist and musician hired by Walt Disney as a songwriter. Dodd also wrote the “theme day” songs accompanying it on the show. Lyrics Original version= Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banners high, high, high, high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club! We'll have fun We'll meet new faces We'll do things and we'll go places All around the world we're marching Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banners high, high, high, high! Come along and sing the song and join the jamboree! M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Yay Mickey! Yay Mickey! Yay Mickey Mouse Club! |-|Alma Mater version= Spoken: Now Mouseketeers There's one thing we want you Always to remember Come along and sing our song and join our family M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Through the years we'll all Be friends Wherever we may be M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse Forever let us hold our Banner high! Now it's time to say goodbye To all our company M-i-c Spoken: See you real soon K-e-y Spoken: Why? Because we like you! M-o-u-s-e Audio Samples Videos Mickey Mouse Club "Alma Mater" Trivia *In the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, the song is the theme music for the world Disney Castle. *Stanley Kubrick's 1987 film Full Metal Jacket ended with the marines singing the Mickey Mouse March as they walk through the battlefield﻿. *In The Prince and the Pauper, the Weasels were singing a Pete version of the song: *Former Lizzie McGuire star Hilary Duff covered "Mickey Mouse Club March" for the 2008 Disney Mobile Cell Phone commercial. The commercial has only aired in Japan. *A shortened version of the song is included in Disney On Ice. *In Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, after Pete kidnaps Mickey and takes him to his dungeon, he mockingly sings the line "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! You're as welcome as can be!" The song is even credited in the film's credits because of this one line. * In the PlayStation 2 video game,'' Disney Golf, an instrumental rendition of the Mickey Mouse March can be heard on all 18 holes featured in the American Course. * The reprise version was heard when the happy version of Donald sings to Mickey from the episode ''Split Decisions in the Mickey Mouse television series. * In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and his friends sing the song in the episode "Donald's Hiccups" on Clarabelle's TV Show. * In the Season 6 episode of Full House "The House Meets the Mouse Part 2", an instrumental version of the song can be heard when Michelle's family finally finds her after she ran away from D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy. External links *Watch the original Mickey Mouse March *Watch the cover from Full Metal Jacket. Category:Songs Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Theme songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Mickey Mouse Club songs